Screw the Possibilities
by Anti-Sora Leonhart
Summary: Head pounding, blood pumping through his veins, wounds seeping blood through the rips in his clothes and skin, body crouched on the ground because of his muscles giving out on him. His body couldn't take the pain anymore.


_**Screw the Possibilities**_

**Anti-Sora Leonhart****: Hey guys this will be my first BlazBlue Fan fiction. I love the game a lot, it's really fun. And it can be a fucking faggot too. But who's noticing really. Any who I wrote this because it's one of my favorite pairings in BlazBlue, and plus I couldn't get it out of my head. Hope you enjoy the story. Please read and review.**

**Screw the Possibilities**

Head pounding, blood pumping through his veins, wounds seeping blood through the rips in his clothes and skin, body crouched on the ground because of his muscles giving out on him. His body couldn't take the pain anymore. He wanted to end this fight. What he really wanted was to go back to his hotel room and take a nice long nap and forget about this whole ordeal.

Ragna the Bloodedge was a young adult with white spiky hair and heterochromia: his left eye being green and his right being red, a side effect from Rachel Alucard's bite. His clothing consisted of a hybrid of modern, futuristic and old features. He wore a vibrant red sleeved jacket with two long thin tails hanging from the back. Under it, he wore a black shirt with three red belts. He also wore a pair of black gloves with a red shell on the backs of the hands. His right arm was a prosthetic after having lost it when he was younger. Currently, he was under the NOL Branch in Kagutsuchi. Where they had placed a Cauldron, the objects that Ragna planned to destroy. All the others were easy, but this one... this one had a guard this time. A Murakumo Unit, the thirteenth prime field device, Nu to be specific.

Ragna had planned to come down here and destroy the Cauldron and the Unit, funny how life likes to say 'Fuck You'.

"How does it feel Ragna?" Nu asked

Nu, a young girl with sunken red eyes and long silver hair tied into a braid held together by a single blade. She was wearing a bright blue jumpsuit and a long flowing cape with red-colored tape seals attached to the end. She was also wearing the other half to Ragna's own Azure Grimoire as an eye patch that covered her right eye.

"Doesn't it feel good?" She teased.

"Shut Up." Ragna said while having another one of her blades impale itself in his body. He wanted it all to stop; he wasn't even thinking straight from the blood loss, he couldn't feel most of the pain now. It was slowly fading away from his mind, like a distant feeling.

He had gotten up from his position. Grabbing his sword off the ground, he walked slowly to the young silver haired girl.

"Why are you doing this Nu?" Ragna asked. His throat was sore now. His breathe raspy. It hurt to speak, for him. He could care less what her reasons were. He just needed a minute to rest from the constant impaling. He steadied himself, impaled the sword into the ground, and rested on it.

"Why, Ragna? Because I love you!" She said with a smile on her face. She readied herself for another swing of her blades at Ragna's body.

Ragna was shocked at what she had said. To him no one had ever 'loved' a person like him. Nor did he have time for it. He was always on the road or fighting.

"Y-you love me?" Ragna said.

"Yeah, I love you lots and lots!" Nu said as she sent another legacy edge flying at Ragna's body.

"Uragghh... Dammit!" Ragna said. The blade he pierced his arms this time, but he didn't fall to the ground because he caught his sword. He slowly got back up. Just moving at all to Ragna was like setting his body on fire while still putting oil on his body. It was excruciating.

"I-if you love me so much why are you trying to kill me?" Ragna said.

Nu was confused at what Ragna had said.  
>"What do you mean Ragna? Isn't this how we show love to each other?" Nu asked. She had dropped her blades and let the hang in midair, like it was on standby or something.<p>

"No, Nu there are other ways of showing someone you love them." Ragna said struggling trying to stay up. He slowly got back to his feet again; he stayed the way he was for a minute before walking again to Nu. "I'm going to show you a way now." Ragna said. His mind wasn't straight from how much blood he was losing. But from what he could make out in his dazed confused head. This girl loved him. To the point where she wanted to become one with him. Despite what her programming told her, deep down past all that programming. She only wanted to be with him. So he decided to try it out and see.

"What are you doing Rag-" Nu didn't get to finish her sentence. Ragna had walked up to Nu and kissed her. She didn't know what he was doing, but... but she liked it. She returned the action to Ragna as if it felt as if she had to. Something came over her, her body was moving on its own. She found her arms wrapped around Ragna's body, hugging him. She was enjoying this so much; it felt better then slashing at Ragna's body. It felt better then causing pain to Ragna. She wanted this moment to last forever. But her lungs wouldn't let it.

They broke apart the kiss trying to catch they're breathe. Nu couldn't process what had just happened, but she liked it.

"So how did it feel?" Ragna ask with a smirk on his face.

"I-it felt good. I-I liked it a lot." Nu said. Her cheeks turning red. She didn't know why.

Ragna had laughed at the way Nu was blushing. "If you liked that, we could do it again." Ragna said leaning to kiss Nu again. They had just finished kissing again. Both were smiling at what they just did.

"See Nu, this is step one into becoming one with each other." Ragna said.

"There's more than one way?" She asked.

"Yeah, but that's for another time." Ragna said.

"Ugggahhh, DAMMIT!" Ragna screamed. The pain from his wounds had brought itself back again. This time it felt worse. He blacked out from the pain. Sound drifting from his ears. The last thing he heard was Nu screaming his name.

-S-T-P-

Ragna had woken up in a clinic Litchi's to be specific. But there wasn't any sign of the big chested nurse. He sat up on the bed but was greeted by a wave of pain coming over his body. He sat up on his arms instead. He looked around the room. But no one was here. He let out a sigh. He wondered where Nu was.

He looked down at his body he had some many bandages wrapped around his body. _**"Nu really did a number on me."**_ He thought laughing at his own joke. The room went back to its awkward silence He had heard some shifting on his right side. He looked over to his side and saw Nu asleep. She had his jacket over her back as a blanket. He smiled at how cute she looked. He just sat there looking around. He decided that it was time to go. He slowly got up from his spot on the bed. He walked around to Nu and slowly woke her up.

"Hey...hey...Nu it's time to go." Ragna said.

Nu had slowly got up from her position. Sleep still apparent in her eyes. She started to smile.

"Ragna, you're ok. Nu is so happy." She said. She slowly had gotten up from her seat to hug Ragna.

"Ugggahhh... Ow, that hurt Nu." Ragna said gripping his wounds they weren't fully healed yet.

"Oh! I so sorry Ragna...I didn't mean to..." She said. Nu looked like she was on the verge of tears.

_**"Oh man what have I done? I made her cry. Ok Ragna let's fix this" **_He thought.

"Hey come on Nu, it's alright it's just a wound it'll heal." Ragna said.

Nu had looked back at Ragna. Then to his wounds. Then she started to cry again.

"Nu caused this to you. Nu is so sorry." She wept.

Ragna then crouched down to the ground were Nu was crying at and hugged her.

"It's alright Nu, I'll be fine." Ragna whispered in her ear. This action stopped Nu's crying.

"Now come on let's go home." Ragna said as he picked up Nu from her spot. Nu had wrapped her arms around Ragna, smiling at her new relationship. With the one she loves the most.

-S-T-P-

Ragna and Nu had finally arrived at the hotel the Ragna was checked in, after a series of misunderstandings downstairs in the lobby about him being a pedophile and Nu almost killing the receptionist. They had finally gotten to his room. There was nothing special inside just a bed a nightstand and a T.V.

Nu had settled with watching T.V. while Ragna went to take a shower to wash away the blood that was on his body.

He later came out to find Nu asleep on the bed still wearing his jacket as a cover. He sighed he wasn't going to sleep on a bed as he thought he was going to do. _**"Oh well, as long as Nu's happy I'm fine." **_He thought. He had found a chair on the side and decided to sleep in it.

His clothes ruffling in the air trying to get comfortable. His actions had apparently woken up Nu. Sleep still apparent in her eyes. "Ragna? Why are you sleeping in the chair?" She asked.

"Uh, cause you sleeping in the bed. Only one person can fit in it." He said in response.

"No Ragna, we can share it, the both of us." She said. She was eager to share with Ragna. He was everything to her. She would love Ragna till the end of time and still keep going.

Ragna sighed once again. He knew he couldn't win against Nu. He knew first hand. He took his shirt off because he didn't want blood on the sheets. He plopped down on the bed with a big slam. This was heaven to him. He had a long day. He wanted to rest. Lying on his back drifting to sleep, he felt movement on the bed. It was a tight squeeze fitting the both of them on, but he felt comfortable at the same time. Nu had rested her head on Ragna's chest, sighing in comfort and drifted to sleep. Ragna followed soon after. But before he did, the last words he heard for the night was 'I love you Ragna'. He knew who it was coming from. He smiled a little, finding comfort in the fact that someone like him can be loved. He decided to respond to her declaration. He opened up his eyes to find Nu looking at him with a smile on her face. Her eyes still showed signs of sleep. He looked her in the eye, and slowly pulled back her eye patch to reveal her other eye, still the same color as the other. He pulled his face down to kiss her on the lips.

"I love you too...Nu."

**Anti-Sora Leonhart:**** Hope you liked the story. Keep in mind this is my first BlazBlue fic ever. Well I think I did pretty good. Tell me how you think I did.  
>Please Review. Thank you.<strong>

***Editor's Note*: ****Hey all. The few of you who read this may be wondering why I, ASL's editor, am making this. The reason is simple. *points finger to ASL* THIS GUY NEEDS ALL THE HELP HE CAN GET! What does this mean for you? It means that I need you all to try and point out anything that you feel is amiss with the story. That way, ASL and I can improve both of our skills as the writer and editor. That way you guys get a better story! Simply put, please drop a review, whether it's to praise or flame. Thanks!**


End file.
